


Ones and Zeroes

by flyingcrowbar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrowbar/pseuds/flyingcrowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson have been flirting back and forth on the internet for some time. Their Youtube following is all a flutter for the chemistry between them. It's only until they finally meet in person when Annabeth realizes that long-distance relationships are more than just pixels on a screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girl Mina.

“In ten thousand years, no one’s even going to know about Youtube videos. I want to build something real, something that matters.” Annabeth’s voice was threatening to be drowned out by the raucous drone of the other attendees, all so excited that they get to spend a weekend with their favorite stars from the internet.

VIP pass strung around her neck, Canon camera in one hand, phone in the other - Annabeth was acutely aware of the time, and VidCon was running on schedule.

“You sure about that? Half a million of your subscribers might disagree with you.” Piper’s eyes were drawn upward at the sound of her name, and she smiled at the group of girls waving to her from the balcony above, simultaneously calling out their adoration. She had twice as many subscribers as Annabeth. After thanking them, she mumbled under her breath, “I will never get used to this.” Then she whipped around to add, “And what do you mean something that’s real? What we do isn’t real?”

“Well, no, it’s real. I mean, it doesn’t really have much permanence, right? It’s all just ones and zeroes.”

Piper froze in the middle of the packed aisle and put a hand on Annabeth’s shoulder. Her spectacular gaze seemed to pierce right through her very being. It was way different seeing it in person, rather than through a Skype call. “Please tell me you’re not quitting your channel. You’re so good. It would be a disservice to humanity.”

Annabeth laughed. “No! I’m not quitting! I’ve just been thinking about expanding, creating something bigger than myself.”

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Piper continued leading through the pack. Together they moved as one, squeezing through bodies that resembled canned sardines, until they finally emerged on the other side of the hall. It was quieter there. “So going to Cornell isn’t on the menu?” Piper asked.

“No, being an architect is definitely in my future. I got the acceptance letter last week.” Her tongue poked through her smile.

Piper smacked her on the arm and grinned. “You didn’t tell me! That’s great! I’m so happy for you!”

“Yeah, everything’s changing. That’s why I think I want to start something new. I want to take all of this head on. I just gotta find the right...” Words failed her and she shrugged when the best one she could think of was: “thing.”

“Well, you know I’ve got your back,” Piper said, looping her arm around Annabeth’s elbow.

“I know,” Annabeth sighed with a smile.

“I have an idea. Let’s do a video together. I want you to come visit my studio.”

“I just do book reviews… I’m nowhere near your level.”

“Well, I like you so that’s that. I want you there. It’s not like I’m any cooler. On the nerd scale, book reviews are like here...” - she held out her hand as waist level - “and video game playthroughs are like…” She got on her toes and reached her arm over their heads.

Annabeth tucked a curl behind her ear and giggled. “Okay, I get it. Sounds like fun. Why hadn’t we thought of that before?”

Piper’s eyes closed as her smile widened. Even now, with her t-shirt and jeans, she still looked better than Annabeth - even on her best day. It really helped that she was just as nice in person as she was in her videos.

“So where is he? What did he tell you?”

Annabeth checked her phone, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, reading the same exact text over and over, and repeated - as if from memory -  “The eastern side of the vendor’s hall at noon.”

“Alright. It’s noon. This is the eastern side of the vendor’s hall. And Percy Jackson is no where to be found.”

“I tried texting him earlier, but I don’t know if he saw it.”

Annabeth tried to ignore the cold brick that had settled in her belly. Had her palms always been this sweaty? Did that taco she ate earlier leave any oregano stuck in her teeth? What if he wasn’t coming? She tapped her toe against the floor, like it reminded her of where she was, what she was doing - it grounded her.

“Are you nervous?”

“Not really.” Annabeth didn’t even convince herself.

“Is this the first time you’re meeting in person?”

“Yeah.”

Piper paced. Now who was supposed to be the antsy one here? “Seriously, you guys have been flirting all up and down Youtube for months and you’d think he’d be punctual.”

“We have not!” Annabeth protested, sudden heat flooding her face.

“Dude,” Piper smirked. “I’ve seen fanfiction.”

“Wait, about us?”

“Mmhmm.”

“They do know we’re real people, right?”

“Doesn’t seem to stop them.”

“Hold on. What are you doing looking up fanfiction about me and Percy?”

Piper expertly avoided the question and scrolled through her phone. “I gotta be at the keynote speakers event in half an hour. Let me see...”

“He should be here - I mean, he told me he’d be here.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, but what if he forgot about me?” The thought wasn’t new. She was just another face talking into a camera amongst the millions of others. Percy probably had hundreds of other people who wanted to meet him.

Piper flashed a calming smile, and Annabeth found her chest lighten. “Don’t worry - I’m calling Jason.”

“Who?”

“Jason Grace. You know, from Jason and the Argo-nuts?”

“Oh, the music video parodies.”

“Yep.”

“Why him?”

“I saw his Instagram earlier with Percy in it. If we’re lucky, they’re still together.”

Piper held up her phone, plugged her other ear with her finger and waited. After a moment:

“Jason! It’s Piper. Listen, have you seen Percy? …  Wait - where? … Where are we? Here. … Then why can’t I see you? Oh! - nevermind.”

Piper waved and Annabeth followed her gaze and saw a tall blond stretching his arm above the sea of heads. He was smiling, which suited him well. He was like a ball of sunshine.

“Hey!” he said, jogging over to them. “How’s it going?”

“Hey, Jason! Where’s Percy?”

“Ah, he got caught up signing some autographs. He’ll be here in a second.” Jason turned to her. “So you’re Annabeth, right?”

Startled that he knew her name, she nodded and held out her hand. “Oh sorry, hi. Annabeth Chase.”

“Yeah, yeah! I’ve seen your videos, they’re pretty great. I think we’re speaking together at the panel tomorrow. It’s really nice to meet you in person.” His handshake was firm and strong, just like he was. “Percy won’t shut up about you.”

The heat came back to her face, bright enough they might be able to see it from Mars. She recovered what dignity she could and said, “I hope it’s all good things.”

“Yeah, he should be here any second. Listen, if you’re not busy later, I think we all had plans to meet up for food or something and then go to the dance.”

“That sounds pretty cool actually. I like your videos too. That One Direction parody you did with Percy and Leo Valdez was great.”

Jason leaned in and whispered behind his hand. “Don’t tell anyone but I’m actually a huge fan of them.”

Annabeth laughed and so did Jason.

Piper tapped Annabeth arm. “There he is,” she said, pointing.

As if the crowd parted like the sea just for them, Annabeth got her first look. He was skinny, and tall, but not at the moment because he was kneeling in front of a little boy. Percy was talking animatedly, gesticulating with his hands and making faces, and Annabeth could see the expression in the boy’s eyes as he listened and stared, as if he was watching his favorite superhero in action. He was clutching an autograph booklet to his chest like a lifeline.

Though she didn’t know what he was saying, she could tell Percy was really into making this boy feel like he was the most important person on the planet. And it showed.

Percy raised his hand and they high fived and then the boy turned and ran into the arms of his dad proudly showing him what had happened.

Annabeth couldn’t help but smile as Percy weaved his way toward them.

“Sorry I’m late,” he asked, rosy cheeked. “What’d I miss?”

Piper squeezed Annabeth’s arm assuredly.

Percy caught Annabeth’s eye and his smile grew wider. What a goofy, great smile. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi.” She was lucky she didn’t choke on the word and tried her best not to look at Jason and Piper, who were exchanging knowing smirks and bright glances.

“Can I…?” He trailed off and opened his arms wide.

“Uh, yeah!”

And she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as his own arched across her shoulders. In one single breath, she took him in. He smelled like the outdoors, like the wind and water, like a combination of city and sea - a thick, energetic aroma of New York and she didn’t mean to but she buried her nose in his shoulder and couldn’t help but smile.

Over all the emails, all of the texts, all the late-night Skype sessions, all the shout-outs on their videos, all the distance - nothing beat the real thing.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” he said, his breath on her ear.

She nodded, words failing her again.

She could definitely see herself building something real with him.


	2. How It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy find some solitude in her hotel room - away from the crowds, away from the world. And there's no screen between them anymore.

“Are you filming me?”

“Yup.”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be.”

“That’s how it is.”

“Alright, then, if you’re gonna play that game…” Percy pulled out his phone and propped it up on the bed in front of him. “So Annabeth Chase -“ she giggled when he said her name “ - tell me everything.”

“Everything?”

“Well, yeah.”

“What’s there to tell?”

“I think that’s a question you need to ask yourself.”

“Is this going to be in your next vlog?”

Percy shrugged. “Isn’t that why you’re filming me too?”

“Maybe.”

Percy smiled, the kind of smile that made his cheeks sore and he should really stop or else it’ll get stuck that way. On the one hand, it wouldn’t be so bad…

She shifted in the chair that was wedged in the corner of the hotel room. Suitcases and empty pop tart boxes littered the rest of the Annabeth’s room. She had claimed the only loveseat which left Percy to fend for himself on the king-sized bed. He propped his chin up on a fist as he laid on his belly so he could see her straight on. It was like a dream, finally meeting her in person after so long. And she looked even better there in front of him than on his computer. The camera betrayed her beauty. Not that she wasn’t already beautiful or anything because  _hot dayum_  but… you get what he meant.

“Well, I’m from California…”

“I already know that.”

“Yeah, well, your viewers don’t.”

“Who says this is for my viewers?”

Annabeth pursed her lips, like she was kissing the air, and flashed him a stink eye. He smiled impossibly wider.

“Alright,” he said, “here’s a question - why Annabethena?”

“What?”

“Annabethena. Your username. How’d you pick it?”

She twirled a finger around one of the curls that had fallen from her ponytail. She tactfully didn’t look at the camera, but right at him. If they were capable, Percy was sure they could spear him through the gut - only in the best way possible. Man, Percy should be glad Annabeth can’t read minds and get the wrong idea.

“Well,” she said. “Athena is the goddess of wisdom. I feel like my channel is about embracing that.”

“Nerd,” Percy teased.

“Oh, look who’s talking _Mr._   _One Direction parody_.”

“Hey, that’s no fair. That was one time!”

“Yeah, but you loved it.”

“ _Who told you_?”

She snorted when she laughed. Though she covered her mouth, and it made her laugh louder, it was making Percy fall even harder. A whirlpool of warmth swirled its way through his belly and made his voice get husky.

“What do you want to know about me?” he asked.

Annabeth pondered the question for a moment. Even though this was technically their first meeting, it didn’t feel like it at all. It was like he had already known her his whole life and there was nothing new to tell. Geography was now only a matter of miles, not a matter of distance.

“How’d you get into vlogging?”

“I was just fooling around with my webcam and my videos were terrible at first -“

“They were not!”

“Yes they were! Don’t be nice!”

She laughed again, and he felt light.

“Anyway,” he continued, “I just kept going and… here I am. I think I sort of fell into it. I’m not sure why people watch me, to be perfectly honest.”

“It’s because you’re hot.”

The comment was so far out in left field, Percy wasn’t sure how to react. And neither did Annabeth. Both of them had frozen, stuck in that moment like it would give her time to take it back. But the deed had been done.

It was like the words had flown out of her mouth before she could check them at the gate of her brain. 

**_Mouth: HERE YOU GO_ **

**_Brain: These words are not permitted to pass otherwise they are going to explode in your face. They have been quarantined until further notice. - Code Red! There’s been a breach!_ **

Annabeth’s face could have been perfect camouflage with the burgundy curtains.

“I’m so sorry, that was just -“ she started.

“You think I’m hot?”

“Objectively. Yes.”

“Don’t ‘objectively’ me. I’m just glad I’m not the only one.”

“What, you being hot?”

It was Percy’s turn to laugh. “No. I meant… how I feel about you too.”

Annabeth’s face was so red, it was almost purple. A hot hand had already clamped on the back of Percy’s neck and he was fighting to keep it down.

Annabeth cleared her throat and turned off her camera. As if it was very important, she stood and put the camera on the coffee table. It was Percy’s turn to feel like he had overstepped his bounds.

She stopped in front of the window, bathed in the warm summer sun that streaked in rays across her lean body.

“What are we?” she asked, her back still to him. “Like, what is this?”

“You and me?”

“Is this something we can do?”

“As in…?” The words wanted to be said, but unfortunately his brain was working overtime to keep everything in order. And, based on previous experience, his brain couldn’t take much more subtlety before it went into shutdown mode.

Annabeth didn’t say anything either and instead hugged her stomach.

He had half a thought to just pack up and walk right out the door. She was blocking him out and it was getting awkward. Maybe he could patch the friendship and disappear for a few days. Months. Years. Whatever she needed.

Against his better judgment, Percy got up and approached cautiously. He stood next to her to look out the window, watching the mass of people walking into the convention center. Everything was so quiet from up here, and it was even quieter next to her. He decided to break the silence.

“If I made you uncomfortable, I can go…”

“That’s just the thing. I don’t want you to go,” she said. “New York is so far away.”

Two and two didn’t quite seem to add up. He was having a hard time understanding what was happening. She seemed to pick up on that and added, “I like you. A lot.”

The whirlpool in his belly had turned into a bubbling hot-tub. A stray curl was dangling near her cheek, and every instinct made him want to tuck it behind her ear but he held back. The urge to cup her jaw in his palm was overwhelming. He wanted to drown himself in the scent of her lemon hair, which he caught a whiff of when she shook her head, making her ponytail swing. 

“Well, I like you too. So what are you trying to say?” he asked.

“I was wondering… if…” She trailed off. “Are you still filming?” she asked, eyeballing the phone in his hand.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, shutting it down. “It’s off. Just you and me.” He even tossed the phone back onto the bed to prove it.

Her focus trailed down to the floor, but it was so bright and electric, it was as if she was trying to find strength in the ground otherwise she would float away. “Just you and me,” she repeated, a grin spreading.

He smiled too. “What do you want?” It wasn’t so much of a demand as a request. To get her anything would be his greatest wish. At his words, she loosened up. She turned, leaned back on her heel, and watched him. The way the light caught her eye, it made them almost glow. In fact, it was like all of her was glowing. He felt weightless and stupid again.

He admired the shape of her pink lips, the curve of her chin, the arch of her eyebrows. From that angle, he could see the little hairs on her cheeks and they were probably so soft in comparison to the roughness of his stubble. His mom always said it wasn’t a bad thing to like someone for their looks, so long as he liked them for other reasons too. And the list of  _Reasons Why Percy Should Like Annabeth_ was a mile high and a world wide.

Her gaze kept flicking to his own lips and back up to his eyes and her cheeks flushed. Even her breath came out like a sigh, like she wanted something and couldn’t ask for it. Percy’s stomach was doing high dives into a pool.

“I want…” she began while leaning in, her eyes drooping closed.

Without even thinking (which wasn’t uncommon) Percy met her halfway and their lips brushed against each other. He paused as his breath hitched in his throat, making his eyelids flutter open. She was watching him, to see what he would do. And without words, they pressed into each other again, lips locked together in unspoken agreement. 

His hand found the back of her head, and her warm fingers built a foundation along the back of his neck. Her lips were so soft, and his were probably a mess - dry and chapped - but Annabeth didn’t seem to mind - and her’s were so tight and small, but as the seconds passed she relaxed and opened up for him.

Their other hands found each other, fingers lacing together like puzzle pieces and they were holding onto each other for support. Percy could have passed out any second, but he couldn’t because she held him fast against her face. They twisted and turned into each other, lips searching for something and finding it until it searched again only to be found once more.

Only once did Annabeth come up for air, and she was speaking low and fast: “I know we only just met…”

“No we haven’t,” Percy said, technically the truth. And they were kissing again. She yanked him away from the window and together they fell onto the bed with Percy pinned underneath her.

“I don’t want to take this too far,” she said, only to silence herself with another long kiss, taking him up in a long, sharp breath.

“I know,” he said in between kisses, feeling the same way. His hands ran up and down her sides, and he felt the curve of her. She clutched onto his hair, running her tongue along his. If he said he hadn’t fantasized about this moment, he would be a big, fat liar. 

Annabeth pulled back again. “I just know how long distance relationships usually go. The probability of us staying together -“

Percy pulled Annabeth onto his lips again and that got her to stop talking real fast. “I’m not letting you off the hook so easily,” he said, with a wry grin.

She smiled, and pressed her forehead onto his. 

“Okay, I gotta move though. My phone is digging into my spine.”

Annabeth fell apart into another fit of giggles and it was exactly  _how it was gonna be._


End file.
